betriationfandomcom-20200213-history
Betriation
Betriation (nicknamed Betria) is a planet with the moon Atlantis. It contains three major continents, Aepefestia, Trispedalia, and Lepotrisma. The four major oceans on Betriation are the Elemor, Saprik, Solomador, and Wendrik Oceans. The major plates by area are: the Sudocore Plate, Saprokon Plate, Essidic Plate, Atrimoth Plate, Aelamborico Plate, Occundiero Plate, Cradivorian Plate, and finally the Antripolen Plate. Astronomical Position It is the second planet out of 15 in the Solae Star System. It is approximately 1.25 astronomical units away from the closest star. It has a large moon, called Atlantis, and it supports life. Betriationians colonized Atlantis, and developped societies there. It's orbit intersects a small region of the asteroid belt, and thus, every year, on May 7th, and August 25th, there are large scale meteor showers as Betriation passes through the outer ring of asteroids. These showers are usually harmless, however, in 1845, a large meteor about 50 miles in diameter hit Betriation and created the Altimak Crater in Lepotrisma. Many regions in Betriation celebrate these showers, and in Tessan, the "Festivius de Pyroluxis" (Festival of Firelight) occurs during the August showers- when the passage is longer. On Atlantis, these showers come every year, and varies in intensity by fifteen year periods due to lunar orbit. Etymology The name Betriation comes from the language ______. Trispedalia originates from _________. Tessarion is the most common language of Aepefestia. Thus, the name was a portmanteau of two regions in Aepefestia, Depefestio province of Tessan, and the Aelamboric region. The combination of the two yielded Aepefestia. Lepostrisma is derived from ______. Geography Continental There are three continents in Betriation, which are Aepefestia, Trispedalia, and Lepotrisma. States There are ___ nations in Betriation. Aepefestia has eight, which are Pesseton, Occidalius, Sur Du'Opilli, Ilius, Tessan, Paesiodon, Timbaire, and Gregancia. Trispedalia has five; Norlock, Wratrapock, Salamal, Flatarae, and Elecurl. Lepotrisma has ___ countries. Time Zones The first international system of timezones was developed in 1930, where the general form of the time zones now lie. There are 12 time zones, each taking up a twelfth of a day in time. In 1952, to solve the problems of ships misaligning times on the open sea (before the establishment of GPS), several "balanced" time zones were added. These were placed on the open sea, where the tall mountains had little effect on the percieved passage of the day. When a time zone occurs in the ocean, the lines become straight, rather than bent at odd angles, and thus, when a sailor passes that longitudinal line, they know to set their clocks accordingly. Modern day time zone shifts are monitered by the International Betriation Time Union (IBTU). Every five years, they update the time zones, however, in modern times, some zone shifts have been less than ten feet. Regions While there are Political regions in Betriations (defined by continental and national lines), there are many cultural regions in Betriation. The Aelamboric Region is in Aepefestia, and is mostly made up of Tessan, Timbaire, and Pesseton. The Sudocore Region in southern Aepefestia is made up of Ilius and Sur Du'Opilli. The West refers to Aepefestia's west, which is made up of three countries, Gregancia, Occidalius, and Pesseton. In Lepotrisma, the regions are..... In Lepotrisma, there are # regions.